xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna ~ The Golden Country (plot)
The events of Torna ~ The Golden Country. Stinks Like Blood In the year 3564, The 107th Praetor Rhadallis sent an armed expedition to the Coeian Titan. The capital Omrantha and the rest of the Titan sank beneath the Cloud Sea. The act was attributed to an alliance between the Indoline Praetorium and the Empire of Mor Ardain, while in actuality, it was the work of Malos , one of the Aegises. Malos is seen using his Siren to destroy the Coeian Titan. In Lasaria, Jin and Lora are being pursued by a group of Volff, Feris, and Buloofo driven insane by the smell of blood. After the two get caught at a dead end, they engage in combat. Ties That Bind After passing Jin's sword back to him, Lora is attacked by a Volff before Jin subdues it. Jin realizes that their unique fighting style of sharing a weapon leaves one of them defenseless. Lora reminds Jin of his promise to keep her safe, and the two leave the forest. Mikhail Lora and Jin come across a razed Porton Village and meet Mikhail, the only survivor. Jin recognizes that the village was not destroyed by Malos, but that it was burned down by other humans. Mikhail reveals that he was sold to the village from Estham and has no family. Lora offers to travel with her and Jin; Mikhail doubts their intentions but nonetheless joins them. Back in Indol, Magister Baltrich reveals to Praetor Rhadallis that Omrantha, Coeia's capital, was destroyed. Baltrich then questions whether Malos, Quaestor Amalthus' Blade, can truly be controlled, but the Praetor dismisses this by stating that the Architect would be pleased with their work. A Brief Respite / Hallmark of the Aegis / The Emblem of Torna Jin and Lora discuss the village's downfall; Jin plans to inform their mercenary group of the village's downfall. They intend to meet up with Haze at Feltley Village the next day, who is out looking for Lora's mother. As they arrive at Feltley Village, they find that it, too, was destroyed, but this time by Malos. As they investigate the crater left by Malos' Siren, a Gargoyle appears and attack Jin and Lora. Addam and Mythra save them from the Artifice. Addam recognizes Jin as the Paragon of Torna, whose Core Crystal was stolen 17 years ago. Addam then debates whether to bring Lora in, and the two pairs engage in battle. A Momentous Occasion Jin and Lora put up a considerable fight, much to Mythra's surprise. Addam stops fighting and begins applauding the strength and synergy of Jin and Lora. When asked how they came up with the concept of passing a weapon, Lora reveals that they were broke and could not afford a second one. Milton and Haze arrive at the ruined village, and Jin recognizes Addam as the Lord of Aletta and fourth in line to the throne. Milton acknowledges Haze as the one who saved him from some monsters. The two groups then set up camp together. Lora and Jin reveal their past and that they've enlisted with a mercenary group to help the world. Mythra argues that the world moves along regardless of what people do, though Jin argues otherwise and notes that Mythra lacks compassion for humans. Addam then agrees not to turn in Lora for stealing Jin's Core Crystal and comes up with a cover story. He then asks for Lora, Jin, and Haze to join him on his quest to defeat Malos, to which they agree. Mythra is hurt by Jin's earlier comments, but Addam notes that by setting herself apart from humans, she loses some of the natural process by which a Blade's personality develops. The following morning, Haze reveals that she has found Lora's mother in Torigoth. Addam notes that Coeian and Ardainian forces have fought there regularly. He then decides to join Lora to Gormott, noting that it could be an attractive target to Malos. In the distance, Gort and his Blade eavesdrop on the conversation. He then tells his allies that he pillaged some Core Crystals from the village before pursuing Lora and Jin. Seeking Mother / Torigoth in Cinders / Mother's Memories The group arrives in Gormott and travels to Torigoth. Upon arriving, they find Torigoth ravaged and burned down. Addam criticizes the people who destroyed the village and scolds Mythra for her lack of compassion towards the situation. Lora remains optimistic, however, hoping that her mother fled before the attack. Going further into the village, they find Torigoth Cemetery with a man who presumably died burying the people of Torigoth. Lora then sees a grave adorned with a charm that she made for her mother when she was a child. Lora begins to cry while Jin comforts her. Brighid, Jewel of Mor Ardain / Light and Flame As they arrive back at the main area of the village, the group is surrounded by Ardainian soldiers who mistake them for the brigands who destroyed the village. Brighid arrives on the scene and engages in battle with the group. During the battle, Brighid criticizes Mythra's fighting style as heavy and unrefined. Despite Addam's plea, Mythra retaliates by firing Siren's particle cannon, which Brighid narrowly avoids. Haze then uses her power to restrain Mythra and Brighid's power, and Lora scolds Mythra for not listening to Addam. Emperor Hugo, Aegaeon, and the Special Inquisitor then arrive at the village and order the soldiers to stand down, ending the battle. Hugo reveals that he too has come in pursuit of Malos, and that his brother is ruling in his absence. Addam reveals that Hugo's brother was unable to become a Driver, so both Brighid and Aegaeon were entrusted to Hugo. Should Hugo fall in battle, the Special Inquisitor has orders to retrieve their Core Crystals. Addam and Hugo then briefly share their thoughts on how neither of them particularly enjoy the idea of ruling. Aegaeon suggests that the party head back to the Ardainian flagship to discuss the next path forward. Mythra attempts to stay behind, but Addam forces her to come along; Lora sends Jin to the flagship, and she and Haze stay behind to decorate the graves. The Aegis In the past, Rhadallis and Amalthus bring Malos into a special room in Indol. Rhadallis shows off an artifact known as the Aegis, a divine treasure said to be retrieved from the Architect by Indol's founder, Meldinare. Malos then destroys the artifact and declares himself the new Aegis. In the present day, Amalthus walks in a hallway along with Stannif. Stannif points out that Baltrich resents Amalthus' promotion to Quaestor and that Amalthus cannot hide behind Rhadallis forever. Stannif then leads Amalthus into a research room, formerly known only to the Praetor and himself. Through studying Judician technology salvaged near the Land of Morytha, he discovered that Core Crystals contain data on all living beings and that the Blades someday will develop into Titans. Stannif offers to help Amalthus with his unspecified goals. Gort the Bluefist On board the Ardainian flagship, Addam discovers that rogue Coeian forces were the ones who ravaged Torigoth. Aegaeon then leaves the ship briefly to investigate a loud noise. Addam recalls his first meeting with Amalthus: Amalthus was surprised to see the other Aegis to be a girl, but noted that a Blade's appearance bears no relation to their power. He asked Addam and Mythra to erase Malos from Alrest, though he appeared to slightly smile at the end. Indol attempted to keep the Malos situation quiet and has funded Addam's militia through Argentum for privacy. Addam notes that though his cover may be blown as Mythra's Driver, he hopes to one day lay down his sword and work the land. Aegaeon then reports back of an odd mercenary group headed towards Torigoth's outskirts. Sensing danger, Jin rushes out of the warship, and the others soon follow. Gort and his group of mercenaries then ambush Lora and Haze at the cemetery. Gort attempts to kill Lora and reclaim Jin as his own Blade; he also knew about Haze's power and brought no Blades with him. Lora and Haze then combat the mercenary group. Mercy Just as the mercenaries begin to surround Lora and Haze, Jin arrives on the scene. He defeats multiple mercenaries and cuts off both Gort's left and prosthetic arms, much to the latter's anguish; Addam, Hugo, their Blades, and Ardainian troops block off the exit. Jin attempts to kill Gort, but he restrains himself at Lora's request. Gort then flees, and some Ardainian soldiers attempt to capture him but are ultimately unsuccessful. Addam questions Lora's decision to let him flee, but Lora reveals that she did not want him to die in front of her mother's grave. The group then sets out to the Ardainian flagship. Gort is later seen running through Gormott; he eventually trips and runs into a group of Indoline Monks led by the Stannif. Militia on the Move / Addam's Inner Turmoil Hugo reveals that Addam's militia has now come under the control of the Kingdom of Uraya, much to Addam's resentment. Addam tells his militia through Aegaeon to meet him in Aletta. Lora later meets Addam on the exterior of the flagship; Lora remarks that that was the first time she had seen Addam frustrated, but Addam reveals that he has been worried since he became Mythra's Driver. He notes that Malos' attack on Alrest has occurred because Amalthus was unable to control him; for that reason, he left his militia to hopefully better grasp Mythra's power. Lora then states that Mythra does not seem to be using her full power in fear of this and that deep down Mythra must be a kind person. Lora implies that he will slowly end up mastering Mythra's power, but Addam wishes for more time, something they do not have. Catching Up to the Resistance / Homecoming The group then departs for Aletta. Upon arriving, Addam is greeted by a large crowd of people. Hugo explains that Aletta is Addam's domain and points out Addam's manor nearby. He also notes Aletta's far distance from the capital Auresco. Aegaeon notes that Addam, though fourth in line to the throne, is loved by citizens and soldiers alike; Brighid explains that his relations with High Prince Zettar are strained as a result. Atrocities / A Gathering in Torna Mikhail and Milton begin cooking dinner for the evening. Mythra attempts to help out, but Addam requests to spar with her against Lora, and Jin takes care of the cooking instead. While sparring, Lora uses Haze's power to restrain Mythra's abilities. Jin interrupts the sparring session and reveals that dinner is ready. Brighid arrives late and expresses disappointment as she wanted to join in a sparring match. Mythra comments on the nature of Driver and Blades as a pair, and Addam remarks that he has yet to unlock Mythra's true power. Mythra notes how similar Haze and Lora appear due to their strong bond, and Addam proposes to spar Jin next, though Jin refuses. A solider appears and informs Addam of Malos' plan to attack the capital; Malos revealed his plan to awaken the Tornan Titan to Amalthus, who then relayed the message to Torna. The group then sets out for the capital. A Howl From Beyond / Minoth Takes the Stage / What Kind of Salvation? En route to Auresco, the group is attacked by a Slithe Jagron, a monster native to Leftheria. At one point in the battle, the Jagron attempts to attack Milton and Mikhail, but Minoth arrives and saves the children. Addam introduces him as Amalthus' Blade, and the group engages in battle once more. During the battle, Minoth notes Jin and Lora's unique fighting style and realizes that Jin is the Paragon of Torna, though Addam tells him to keep it a secret. After the battle, Minoth reveals himself as a Flesh Eater, a being with both human and Blade cells made possible by Judician technology. He predicts that he may have been a failed experiment, and Jin seems intrigued by the subject. Minoth states that the last time he saw Amalthus was two years ago; after Amalthus rescued a baby in a house from a robber, Minoth arrived on the scene. Remembering that the robber was the same soldier he helped earlier, Amalthus asserted that life on Alrest is not too different from hell itself and that he once hoped for the Architect to save humanity. Amalthus climbed up the World Tree not long after that and brought back the Aegis cores, said to be divine revelations. Minoth challenges this and points out the destruction caused by Malos, wondering how anyone could consider that salvation. He asks whether Mythra feels the same way, but Mythra reveals she has no interest in humanity. Despite this, Addam claims that Mythra means well. After Milton teases Mythra on her large appetite, Minoth muses about meeting the Architect himself. Equal Opportunities Driver At camp, Minoth praises Jin and Lora's fighting style as a symbol of their strong bond and states that all Blades and Drivers should strive to have such a strong bond. After Haze complains about Lora's bias towards Jin, Lora promises Haze that she will take the lead tomorrow. Addam wakes up in the middle of the night to practice his swordplay. Mythra joins him and asks if he remembers the first time they met Amalthus. After that meeting, Mythra noticed that Amalthus seemed to be hiding his true motivations. Addam pointed out that Indol's refugee policy was founded by him, and Mythra labeled him a hypocrite. Addam asked Mythra if she thinks humans are worth saving, to which she replied that she will support whatever Addam thinks. Back in Torna, Mythra notes that Minoth's words could apply to both Malos and Amalthus. She then wonders whether humanity really desires destruction, though Addam assumes she is not serious. Mythra notes that though Addam plans to work the land after defeating Malos, others may not be as happy with it. In Indol, Stannif brings back Gort's body to Amalthus. Amalthus reveals that he hired Gort as a Core Crystal broker, and Stannif proposes that they use Gort as the first test subject of a Blade Eater. Though Amalthus expresses doubts, Stannif reveals that his power will grow tremendously, and even if he goes rogue, his body will eventually deteriorate and he will die. Stannif notes that Gort has a connection to Jin, furthering his usefulness as a Blade Eater. Amalthus expresses concern, not at Malos' aim for Torna, but what comes after his defeat. A Familiar Village The group arrives at Hyber Village and decides to rest there for the day. Jin notes that the village seems familiar, though he has no memory of it. While at the inn, a man enters Jin and Lora's room and recognizes Jin as Ornelia's former Blade. The man offers to take Jin to his old house; inside, Jin finds a group photograph with Ornelia and his old journal, where he wrote about a process by which to become a Flesh Eater. Jin chooses not to tell Lora about the journal and states that he does not remember much about his past. After Lora briefly swoons over Jin, she sees the photograph with Ornelia and suggests that Jin and Lora take a photo together. However, the photograph turns into a group picture with all members of the party in it. A Moment's Peace That night, Lora talks to Milton and Mikhail. Milton reveals that he has been traveling with Addam for three years and with Mythra for one year. He states that during a war, his village ran critical on supplies and strip-mined a nearby mountain in a desperate attempt to gather further resources, leading to a massive flood; Addam was one of the few who helped the village recover, and he has traveled with him since. Lora reveals that her mother was a maid and that she awoke Jin when she was only ten years old. She hopes to help other orphans like her, Mikhail, and Milton; though Mikhail does not respond, Milton states he is smiling on the inside. In the distance, Mythra observes the conversation. Addam urges her to join in on the conversation and not set herself apart for being an Aegis. Back at the inn, Lora expresses concern over the kids joining them in the fight against Malos. She tries to talk to Addam about it, but after overhearing a brief altercation between Mythra, Milton, and Addam in the adjacent room, she talks to him in the morning instead. Though Addam agrees with Lora's concern, he does not approve of leaving them at the village. Lora reveals that the kids just want to find a place in the world for themselves. Mythra observes Milton and Mikhail talking to the other kids and smiles. The True Power of Torna The group crosses the desert and makes it to the capital. Upon reaching Auresco, Mythra notices that the Tornan Titan is not in its real form. Addam explains that the Tornan Titan once held awesome power that dominated Alrest, but its power was sealed during Alektos the First's rule. He then shows the seal at the top of the castle tower, and Hugo infers that Malos is aiming for the seal. An Audience with the Tornan King The group then attends a conference with the Tornan King, High Prince Zettar, and Quaestor Amalthus. Hugo reveals Malos' plan, and the Tornan King expresses his gratitude at Hugo's assistance. Zettar attempts to punish Addam's militia for roaming Torna without royal decree, but the King refuses to do so and attempts to enfeoff Addam as the Lord of Heblin. Addam refuses the offer and simply wishes for permission for free travel through Torna for his militia. Amalthus also pledges Indol's support to the cause. After the audience, Zettar questions the King's true motivations. The Tornan King reveals his opinion that Addam would make for a much better king than himself, much to Zettar's ire. Auresco Under Fire / Malos Shows Himself / Clashing Steel After the audience, Malos attacks the city with his Gargoyles. The group goes to combat the Gargoyles, and Lora tells the kids to wait in the royal garden. The group makes it back around to the royal garden, where Malos awaits. Malos states that he got bored of using Siren to destroy Titans and reveals his plan to awaken the Tornan Titan and kill the Titan by unleashing his Gargoyles at the Titan's core. During the battle, Malos spars with Addam and notes that he has golden eyes as opposed to Tornans' blue eyes. He then deduces that Addam is a bastard. Addam then uses Mythra's Aegis Sword to combat Malos before passing it back to Mythra; Addam notes that Malos threw away the true power of a Driver and Blade when he broke free of Amalthus. Haze briefly uses her power to inhibit Malos and allow everyone else to attack him, but he is able to break free and uses his Gargoyles to fly to the top of the tower. Before leaving, Malos states his view that humans have a disregard for life and that he is actually helping them. The Taking of the Seal As the group gets surrounded by Gargoyles, Azurda (referred to as 'Nuncle' by Addam) arrives and defeats them. The group then travels on Azurda's back and attempts to catch Malos at the top of the tower. Malos, however, already obtained the seal. He then tells Addam and the others to meet him at the Titan's core for one final battle before narrowly escaping on one of his Gargoyles. Back in the royal garden, Addam thanks Azurda for saving the group. Azurda then reveals that Jin and Ornelia used to ride around on Azurda eighty years ago. Addam decides to take the group to the Torna's Womb, and Azurda goes on ahead. Aftershocks In another conference with the Tornan King, Zettar attempts to convince the King to punish Addam's militia in failing to stop Malos. The King refuses and states that Zettar's soldiers should've stood their ground instead of fleeing with the townspeople and that the army could not do any better to stop Malos. He then asks for Hugo's assistance once more in the final battle; Hugo agrees to side with Addam, who claims he will gladly lay down his life for Torna. The King recognizes Lora's efforts and offers to knight her as Lady Lora, which she accepts. In the Place of Rebirth The group then travels to the Tornan Womb. Addam explains that when the time comes, Blades come to the Tornan Womb to be reborn as Titans. Azurda reveals that he was born in the Tornan Womb 800 years ago, though he has no memory of his time as a Blade. Aegaeon wonders if Malos' statement that he would wait has any basis, though Mythra seems sure that he was not lying. Jin expresses resentment at Malos' claim to be helping humans. Worlds At the inn, Lora realizes that once she becomes a Tornan knight, Jin no longer would need his mask to hide his identity. Jin decides to keep it in hopes that even after he returns to his Core Crystal, he would still remember his time with Lora. He then briefly recalls his passage in his journal on how to fuse with a living creature's tissue and become a Flesh Eater. The following day, Addam knights Lora. After the ceremony, Zettar expresses his jealousy of Addam's popularity to Amalthus and attributes it only to him being Mythra's Driver. It is revealed that Zettar too tried to awaken Mythra but failed to do so. Zettar asks about Amalthus' history with Malos, to which Amalthus responds that when Malos acts, it is the will of the Architect. Back in the Tornan Womb, Jin and Azurda discuss how the Blades may have desired to become Titans and have everlasting life. Jin, however, reveals that he has no desire to become a Titan and simply wishes to enjoy his life with Lora. Azurda predicts that he too must've thought the same before he became a Titan but mentions that one eventually gets ready for new relationships. That Which We Must Do The group decides to rest at the inn for the evening and depart in the morning. At the inn, Jin, Addam, and Mythra manage to convince Milton and Mikhail to stay behind at Auresco for their own safety, although against their own wishes. Later that night, Mythra asks Jin about why him and Brighid try to keep journals, to which Jin responds that it gives them hope about knowing about who they once were. Jin predicts that Mythra's true Driver is not Addam and will appear sometime in the future and thanks Mythra for helping convince the kids. The following morning, the Tornan King, Zettar, Milton, and Mikhail watch as the group heads for the Titan's core. Malos then reawakens the Tornan titan. Malos Awaits... / Gathering Storm The group makes it to the Holy Gate of Altana, which opens the path into the Titan's interior. Addam asks Mythra if she understands why Malos is doing this, but she shares little insight. The group then journeys inside and reaches The Soaring Rostrum. Malos then summons his Artifices and gives the group ten minutes to defeat him or watch the Tornan Titan die. White and Black While the party battles Malos, his Gargoyles begin attacking the Titan's core. Mythra then summons Ophion, who is able to destroy hundreds of the Gargoyles. Malos then orders the Gargoyles that he hid in the Cloud Sea to crash into Ophion, and the resulting damage defeats it. Jin blocks an oncoming attack from Malos and questions his bloodlust. Malos states that most humans are not like Lora and are corrupt beings. Mythra then summons her Siren, and Malos summons his own Siren. Scream Mythra's and Malos' Sirens engage in battle. In attempting to awaken Mythra's true power, Malos' Siren attacks Auresco. Upon seeing the capital destroyed, possibly killing Milton, Mythra screams in agony and manages to awaken a portion of Pneuma's power. Addam is unable to handle this new power and falls to his knees, and Mythra takes the Aegis Sword from Addam and battles Malos herself. The two Aegises briefly fight before piloting their own Sirens. Addam begs Mythra to stop but to no avail. Malos argues that the world has begged for destruction and that both of them are here to grant their wishes. Mythra, however, recalls her fond memories of traveling in Torna, has brief visions of Rex in the future, and wishes to save the people she loved. Mythra then unleashes a large attack (similar in appearance to the Hilbert Effect) which destroys Malos' Siren and sends him plummeting down into the Cloud Sea. The attack causes significant damage to the Tornan Titan. Hyber Village falls off the Tornan Titan, and the core explodes; Hugo shields Addam from the full impact. The Tornan King watches as Auresco burns. Zettar attempts to escape with his brother, but the King refuses, and Zettar flees to safety. The Tornan King entrusts his people to Addam in private before he is crushed by falling debris. After the dust settles, Lora sees Addam with a dead Hugo in his lap, and with Brighid's and Aegaeon's Core Crystals on the ground next to him. Lora attempts to comfort him, but Jin holds her back. Mythra then descends from her Siren, unconscious. An Ardainian warship then arrives and evacuates the group from the dying Tornan titan. On board the Battleship, Lora hands the Special Inquisitor the Core Crystals of Brighid and Aegaeon while Hugo's body is taken away. The group watches as the Tornan Titan sinks, much to Mythra's shock. Lora then notices Mikhail on board the warship, carrying a dead Milton in his lap. Mythra attempts to interact with Milton's corpse, but Mikhail pulls Milton's body away from her. Mythra then screams before releasing a massive amount of unspecified energy. Addam and Pyra, a new form that Mythra assumed earlier on, part ways with Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail in Gormott. He plans to travel to Leftheria's Spirit Crucible Elpys to seal away the true Aegis Sword. He asks Lora to travel to Spessia and tell the remaining members of his militia who fled there to travel to Leftheria, and he departs with Pyra. One night, Lora and the others are approached by a large beast. The beast turns out to be Gort, transformed into a prototype Blade Eater by Indol. Gort then engages the three of them in battle, seeking vengeance against them. Crossing Paths Lora uses Jin's sword to deliver a fatal blow to Gort. Gort then dissolves into black dust, and Lora assures her mother that she can now rest easy. Later on, Jin notes that defeating Malos will not be enough to bring peace, and Haze notes that there will always be strife. Lora refutes this and proposes that things could change. Back in Indol, Magister Baltrich is assassinated by a Flesh Eater, and Praetor Rhadallis drops dead after ingesting a poisined drink. With this scheme, Amalthus is appointed to Praetor. Zettar is seen in Indol with Stannif and Amalthus. A brief shot of Addam is seen as he sinks the Ancient Ship with Pyra on board. Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail eventually find Addam's militia's camp, before Jin spots Indoline forces, under Amalthus' command, in the distance, commencing their invasion of Spessia. Jin, now a Flesh Eater, uses the Monoceros to locate Ornelia's house drifting on the Cloud Sea. He then burns down the house with his journal and the two group photographs with Lora and Ornelia inside. Azurda meets him at the house and asks if Jin will come back, but Jin dons his mask and states that they will not cross paths again. The interior of the Ancient Ship is seen one last time as Rex opens the door to Pyra's chamber in the events of the main game. Category:TTGC Plot